Summer Dreams of the Dream Team
by broodyleytons
Summary: Naley. Leyton. Brase. Totally a Random Fluff. Enjoy.


**Title**: Summer Dreams of the Dream Team

**Author**: Katy Gestland (broodyleytons on 

**Pairings/Characters**: Leyton, Naley, Brase

**Rating**: YA

**Word Count**: 3,450 

**Spoilers/Warnings**: Nothing really; maybe some references or parallel occurrences to fourth and fifth season but nothing blunt. 

**Summary**: This story is basically about surprises, rekindling loves, and amusement. I don't want to give a lot of details but it's going to be thrilling and cute. Read and see for yourself. 

**Author's Note**: I did this for a contest. Completely random. Enjoy!

--&&

_"When one of your dreams come true, you begin to look at the others more carefully."_

_Anonymous _

Lucas Scott.

That is what was going through her head as she was driving down the highway with her best friend. Brooke insisted that they "get away" before the summer was over. Hell, they were already in L.A. Where else would they want to go? But, Peyton caved to Brooke's commands to drive to Santee for the weekend. Brooke said that her dad owned a beach house there and that it would be a sin not to take the chance while it was in front of them. Truthfully, all Peyton wanted to do was catch a red eye flight to Tree Hill and surprise Lucas. But, Brooke well was Brooke. Instead she called Lucas to say hello but his voicemail picked up and she heard his voice inviting her to leave a message for him. Brooke's voice caught her off guard as she finished her quick message. 

"Huh?" Peyton asked a bit dazed. 

"Who are you calling? I knew I should have eliminated cell phones on this trip." Brooke said.

"Brooke, I called Luke. I miss him, a lot. You can't keep me from calling him this weekend." Peyton countered back with a joking tone.

Brooke cut her eyes over to Peyton just long enough to give Peyton one of her infamous B. Davis glares before returning to the road. "Just so you know, in ten miles you get to drive." Brooke mentioned in a matter of fact tone.

Peyton laughed, "Alright, I suppose that is okay since you are allowing me to call my lonely boyfriend." Peyton pretended to look and sound touched.

--&&

"Hey it's been well over ten miles Brooke." Peyton snapped her fingers in front of Brooke's face. "Are you okay Hun?" 

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, you?" 

"I am now." Peyton smiled as Brooke steered the car towards an exit for gas and to switch places. 

Once they arrived to the "Gulp It" gas station Peyton agreed to fill the tank up while Brooke went it to grab some snacks and use the restroom. While gassing Brooke's Volkswagen up with 4.43 dollars a gallon gas she began to wonder who the hell would name a gas station "Gulp It". It seemed a bit trashy and wrong. But then again this was California. She shrugged it off and finished up.

While inside the rest stop Brooke headed for the restroom while fishing her cell phone out of her purse to check her voicemails. She was waiting, no wishing, for a message from Nathan. She had a sneaky plan up her sleeve, and it made her smile knowing that Peyton had no clue at all. After listening to Nathan's very quiet message about how they were about seventy-five miles out, give or take depending on how fast Haley drove. Brooke agreed to stall the trip for a half an hour or so and Nathan would text her when they were twenty minutes away. Nathan and Brooke became good friends over the past two years and it came in handy in times like these when they worked together to surprise their friends. 

A knock on the door startled her. So she finished touching up her hair and make-up and walked out of the bathroom. "Sorry," She mumbled to the lady who was impatiently leaning up against the off white walls. Brooke swiftly walked past her but not before the lady took her over-sized sunglasses and laughed a bit too loudly. "Brooke Davis!"

Brooke cringed at the voice, and turning on her heel, and folding her arms in a very irritated way. "Shelley, hey! How have you been?" Brooke exclaimed. 

"Oh I have been pretty good. I am on a family trip here in Santee." Shelley explained.

"Fun, well I have to go, we are meeting some friends. But it was nice seeing you." Brooke smiled genuinely. 

Shelley nodded and Brooke turned to leave. "How is he doing?" 

"Who?" Brooke asked confused. 

"Mouth, how is he?" Shelley asked twirling her thumbs.

"He is…great. He is dating Rachel and they are really happy together." Brooke told her.

Shelley nodded. "Oh. Well I won't keep you. Go have fun and tell Mouth I said hi." 

Brooke frowned as Shelley walked into the bathroom. It is funny how small the world really is. Brooke hurried up and grabbed a few things and paid for them and ran out to the car. 

"What took you so long B. Davis? Did you fall into the toilet or something?" Peyton accused. 

"Bumped into Shelley." Brooke said plainly. 

"Oh, you mean Mouth's Shelley?" Peyton said, obviously surprised. 

"Yeah, um, let's just hit the road Jack!" Brooke yelled smacking Peyton's butt and handing Peyton her iced tea. 

"Okay, okay! And by the way, the name is Peyton." Peyton leaned in towards Brooke with her incriminating stare; which was followed by Brooke's scrunched nose and the sticking out of the tongue she so often did. 

--&&

"So where exactly are we going Hales, Nate?" Lucas asked from the backseat, looking up from his laptop. "I have only been asking for the last four hours. C'mon guys, I should know if this is some creepy 'I Know What You Did Last Summer' reenactment." 

Haley looked over at Nathan who in return looked back at Lucas.

"Oh come on! You are cooking something up. You two can't get anything past me." Lucas smiled. 

"Whoa, watch it smart stuff; we haven't told you anything yet so technically you don't know anything!" Haley preached from the driver's seat. 

"You watch it 'best friend'; technically I can end our friendship if you won't tell me where we are going." Lucas leaned up front.

"Just chill Luke. It will all be worth it." Nathan said calmly. 

Lucas went back to typing up his last chapter of his book; the word book was too little of a word to describe the thing that had taken up most of his senior year until now. It was a blessing as well as a curse. He couldn't wait to show Peyton. 

--&&

"We are here!" Brooke sang as she pulled up to the beach house. She couldn't stall any longer; Peyton was starting to wonder why it was taking so long and Brooke couldn't wait for Nathan's text.

"This isn't too shabby Brooke Davis, you did well." Peyton tilted her head as she stepped out of the car and then headed towards the back end of the car to start emptying the trunk. 

"Don't thank me, thank daddy." Brooke bumped hips with Peyton and grabbed her bright pink suitcase. 

"Thank you Brooke, really, this is very awesome of you." Peyton nodded and then they both leaned into a hug. 

"No problem P. Sawyer." They pounded fist and walked up to the house. 

Peyton took in all the scenery and wished she could just live there year round. She wondered if Brooke's dad would have a problem or if he would ever have to know. She giggled at the thought.

"I am taking the master's bedroom." Brooke called from down the hall.

"I guess that is fair." Peyton shrugged and headed over to the kitchen and opened the fridge to put the cookie dough up. 

"_Whoa, is there a fire in here or is all that smoke here because I am on fire?" Lucas asked as he wrapped his arms around Peyton._

"_I'm sorry. I was trying to surprise you with my cooking skills." Peyton squished her face in embarrassment. _

"_Well, I am surprised to say the most, or least; which one is it?" Lucas smiled._

_Peyton punched him in the arm. "Last time I make you anything." Peyton turned around to wash the pan. _

"_Don't be that way. You know I love your famous chicken fingers and mashed potatoes." Lucas grabbed a towel to help dry the dishes and sneaked a kiss on her cheek._

"_Thanks, that makes me feel somewhat better." Peyton turned at an angle to kiss Lucas on the lips, which in turn he deepen it. "Wait, wait Luke; we should stop." _

_Lucas looked at Peyton like she had just grown another head. "What?"_

"_Well, I was just saying that just because the cookies are like toaster bunnies now, doesn't mean the leftover cookie dough isn't…you should try some, here." Peyton held out some cookie dough on her index finger for Lucas to lick it off but when he came just the right distance she aimed and hit his right cheek, smearing it all the way to his ear. _

_Lucas laughed and grabbed some too. "Oh it is on."_

_Peyton screamed while also laughing as she took off up the stairs chucking cookie dough balls down at a very irritated yet aroused Lucas Scott._

"In LaLa Land much?" 

"Oh, yea, sorry." Peyton smiled to herself.

"You were so totally thinking about Lucas weren't you?" Brooke said look down at Peyton. 

"So what if I was, I know you were thinking about Chase about three times in the car." 

"You're just lucky I love you Goldie Locks. I need to go out and get the rest of the stuff while you daydream I here. Be right back." Brooke yelled, half way out the door. 

"Get a hold of yourself Peyton." She shook her head and traveled up the stairs to her bedroom and began to unpack.

--&&

"I cannot believe you guys pulled this off!" Brooke whispered while standing next to Haley and Nathan watching Lucas gets bags out of the back end of the Range Rover. Right after he closed the back end and walked around the car the three yelled surprise. 

"Whoa, Brooke what are you doing here?" He turned to Nathan. "Is this what you said was worth it? Because you do know I am with Peyton."

Brooke laughed followed by a jab in the arm from Haley. "Ouch Luke, that kind of hurt. I just thought we should all get together." Brooke shrugged.

"Where is Peyton?" Lucas asked handing a suitcase to Nathan; then they all followed Brooke and Haley up the steps to the front door. 

"Luke?" Peyton asked. 

"Right there!" Brooke smiled and then laughed nervously.

"Oh my god, I have missed you so much!" Peyton ran down the steps to Lucas' arms and kissed him freely. "Wow, I was just thinking about you and now here you are!" Lucas kissed her deeply. 

"Guys, come on, there are other people here." Nathan moaned.

"Shush Nathan, leave the two love birds alone, let's go inside and fix some dinner." Haley said. 

Later that night.

All five friends were gathered around the dining table, drinking white wine and eating steaks and mashed potatoes accompanied by candle light.

"So you did all of this Brooke?" Lucas asked. 

"With the help of Nathan." Brooke smiled. "And Haley."

Peyton laid her hand on top of Brooke's and Haley's hands. "Thank you both, you have no idea." Then she turned to Nathan and smiled. "Thanks to you too Nate, you're awesome." 

"Yea thanks guys, you're basically amazing." Lucas said.

After a moment or two of small talk and catching up Brooke raised her wine glass and took a fork and clanked it a few times. "I would like to propose a toast." Everyone else at the table followed suit. "To friendship and the amazing feeling it gives off; knowing that the five of us, no matter what will always be linked together wherever we go, whatever we do." She raised her glass.

"To friendship!" Everyone said at once and clanked glasses, then taking a sip of the delicious wine from Brooke's fathers winery cabinet. 

--&&

"Guys, I just got a call from some big corporate manager about my clothing line, they want to help me get started, and Clothes over Bros are going to become real!" Brooke jumped up and down. Peyton and Haley ran to her and hugged her tightly, all three jumping up and down.

"This is awesome right?" Haley asked.

"Yes, this is very awesome!" Brooke sat down and poured herself another glass of wine. 

Lucas looked and Nathan and Haley, and then to Peyton. "Well, I guess this is a good time to do this," Lucas walked over to Peyton and bent down on one knee and grabbed hold of her hand and kissed it. "You know I love you right?" 

Peyton gasped, and took her free hand and covered her hand. "Yes."

Lucas pulled out a small velvet box and opened it. "It's you, it has always been you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, and forever it will be you. I want to make it official, and real, and right. Because that is what I feel with you; right and real. I love you so much and I want all my days to start and end with you beside me. Will you marry me?"

Brooke and Haley exchanged "Oh my god."

Peyton looked and Lucas and then to Brooke and then to Lucas again. "Yes! Of course." Lucas let out his breath that he didn't know he was holding and wrapped his now fiancé in a warm, strong embrace. 

"I love you so much Lucas Eugene Scott." Peyton smiled and brought both of her hands to the either side of his face and kissed him senseless. 

"Congratulations you two!" Haley came over and hugged Peyton and examined her ring. 

"Yeah, I am really happy for you guys." Nathan said to Lucas and hugged him as well.

Brooke remained seated, but happy. Peyton spotted this and walked over to her best friend. 

"Hey, you okay?" Peyton held her hand and searched her eyes for anything. 

Brooke nodded and wiped away a stray tear, "I am so happy for you two, you have no idea. And you better know that I am going to plan this thing right?" Brooke laughed. 

Peyton nodded and laughed too. "I wouldn't dare think of anyone else to plan the best day of my life, or be my maid of honor." 

Brooke looked up and smiled even more, and let another tear fall down. "Really?"

"Who else would I have been it? You know everything about me. I love you." Peyton smiled and hugged Brooke close. 

--&&

"So B. Davis, heard from Chase tonight?" Peyton squeezed Brooke's left shoulder. 

Brooke looked down at her hands and shook her head. "Nope, he won't answer his phone. I think he is avoiding me." 

"I wasn't avoiding you. I just wanted this to be a surprise." 

Brooke turned around and saw her boyfriend right there, in front of her. "Chase?!" She got up and walked over to him. "I missed you, baby." 

"I will leave you two alone; I think Lucas is waiting for me in our room." Peyton wiggled her eyebrows.

"I love you P. Sawyer." Brooke said.

"I know. Night!" Peyton walked off the porch and into the house. 

--&&

"There is my girl." Lucas said as Peyton walked into their room.

"Oh my god, Luke…" Peyton looked around the dark room with the only light coming from hundreds of candles around the room casting shadows every which way. 

"Vanilla right, that is your favorite scent, correct?" Lucas surveyed her and brought his hands to rest on her shoulders. 

"All that is missing now is the 'Snow Patrol' album…" Peyton cocked her head to the left and the corners of her mouth rose into a coy smile. 

Lucas pulled the remote out from his pocket and pushed play. 'Chasing Cars' echoed the walls of their room. Peyton looked down, slightly embarrassed, but then looked back up into the love her life's eyes and suddenly had to be close to him, very close.

**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own**

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

"I love you Haley James-Scott." Nathan whispered into Haley's ear as he laid her down onto the bed.

Haley smiled and sighed, raising her arms around his neck, an effort to pull him further down upon her. She wanted to feel safe and warm. "Funny you should mention that; I sort of have this thing for this certain boy named Nathan Scott. I am truly, madly and deeply in love with him."

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

"I wonder how Jamie is doing with Karen." Haley said as she laid her head on Nathan's chest; drawing circles with her finger tip.

"Oh he is probably having a blast with Lily and Andy." Nathan ran his fingers through her hair. "If you keep doing that I won't be able to control myself any longer." Nathan warned his beautiful wife.

Haley propped herself up on one elbow and with the other hand dropped on strap from her nightgown. Wearing a seductive look she brought her mouth to Nathan's ear and licked it, even sucking it a bit right where he enjoyed it the most. "Maybe that is what I am expecting…"

Nathan raised his eyebrows in surprise.

**I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel**

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

"I love you Chase, and I am so glad you are here." Brooke snuggled closer to Chase as they watched the sunset. "How did you know?"

"Peyton called me. She wanted to return the favor." Chase answered. 

"I am so glad you are in my life." Brooke whispered before he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

**Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
**  
**Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads**

**I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own**

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

All day Saturday the whole group traveled down to the beach to surf, tan, and swim. But most of all, just to be with each other. It was rare, and was going to continue to be rare, that the five-now six-of them were all in the same vicinity, so each of them made sure to make the most of each moment. Especially Lucas and Peyton; they were inseparable the whole entire weekend. Nathan and Haley were too. Brooke and Chase were rekindling a love lost. And they all played basketball, like that night after the party-two weeks after graduation; girls against boys. Obviously the boys won. Then they all had dinner together again, like the night before. 

Peyton held her glass up this time, inviting everyone else to do the same. Clearing her throat she began to recite a verse from a song; "Don't look away, don't run away; it's only life." She spoke with such great confidence. "This feeling that we are feeling right now, don't lose it, ever. We are all going to get through life together. I love you all; to life with the best of friends!" Peyton took the first drink, and then the others followed, repeating what she had said. Lucas squeezed her knee and kissed her head. 

Everyone knew that when they got back to their lives there would be stress and work and babies; but, in this moment, this moment of pure joy and love for one another's company on this amazing weekend, no one seemed to care. Lucas and Peyton didn't worry about how or where they were going to stay together since they worked at two very distance places in the world. Brooke and Chase as well, were still trying to work out the kinks of there distant relationship too. And then there was Nathan and Haley, Naley as Brooke referred them to; they were newly parents and trying to raise a son and have a relationship was hard. But that moment…that weekend…it didn't matter as much because they all knew that they weren't alone, they never were.

**Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all  


**  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**


End file.
